


Dimitri's Ratical Adventure

by shoujostyle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Enemies to Friends, Gen, When a Man Finds His True Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujostyle/pseuds/shoujostyle
Summary: Dimitri is naked and afraid in the dystopian world of post-siege Garegg Mach. He survives by the cut of his jib and the wit of his noggin'. But, every man has their limit, and Dimitri is losing hope. Until...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dimitri's Ratical Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my frist rat fanfiction, please comment, like, subcribe and enjoy. pleasea no squeeza.

Once upon a time, Dimitir was living all on his lonesome in the dregs of Garegg Mach monastery. He was so very lonely. He barely remembered what human interaction was. Except for on this very day all of his dreams came true. It was a rat-ical dream.

Before him was a very cute little friend. Dimitri laid upon the floor to get a closer look. It was a sweet little rodent—one might even call it…. A rat!

“Squeak squeak!” it squeaked quite sweetly.

Dimitiri felt a pull upon his heartstrings. Such a sweet squeak, from such a sweet rat.

“squak…….” He demurely squeaked. Would this rat understand his true feelings? He did not speak Rat.

It began to visiciouslty lick its own ass. Butt also… it seemed happy!

Dimities was also happy. In fact, Dimitri felt more wholesome than he has felt in the past 4 years since they day his beloved dedue… dedied.

Even the thought brought a sense of mourning upon every fiber and string cheese piece of hair upon his body. The rat, sensing his dismay, stopped licking itself for a moment to stand at attention. It stared directly into his eye. Then, it began to vibrate. Bimitri was immediately feearfuul of its wrath. What power could this tiny creature possibly contain? His fears were stopped by the spontaneous turn of the rat, and its powerful hops towards freedom. Dimtiru was moved, now. No longer fearful or timid, he skittered along with the rat to see where it might lead him. Perhaps now he will understand his own reason for living, if he followed this small creature. Perhaps… he will know peace.

The rat stopped by a mound of rubble. It transmogrified into a liquid, slippity sliding its way between the crevices with nary a squeak. Dimitirin watchied with great interest. Where could it possibly lead? He started to shovel with his own two hamds after the rat with purpose and great zeal. He burrowed like a little mole. Very apt. Very nice. Suddenly, when it felt like he should be reaching the brick-laden ground, instead he met a cavernous hole. Big enough…. For Dimitir…

“This hole,” Dimtuba whispered to nothing but his sassy assy. “It was made for me.”

He wiggles his way into the hole and begins his grand adventure to who knows what? He sure doesn’t know. It felt like he was wiggling for hours. Hours of wiggling. His ass never knew such a workout. All for that sweet little rat… With its beady little eyes. And that curious little snoot.

This gave Dimtie the energy that he needed to wiggle onward! He kept chuggin’ and a chuggin’, like the little engine that could. And finally, he saw it, the dim light at the end of the until. Why, Dimitirb thought, that was firelight. Finally, some good fucking food.

He popped his head out like a rat sticks its snoot out of its little nest. “Hello? It is I, Dimitirh,” he welcomed the firelight.

Whay met his eyes was terrifying but also…. Incredible.

Dimturg was in the Abyss, that much he knew, but anything else was all in the eyeballs. Rats. Rats. Rats everywhere. And most of all. Rats of all sizes. Some were the size of humans. No, wait, that was the Ashend Wolves. Before him, crawling amongst the squiggling rat force was four fiendish friends.

Dimitirn spluttered as he squekaeh, “What are you guys doing here??”

Four pairs of eyes trned to him, all spooked. Once they realized it was friend, not foe, they relaxed. Purple boy spoke with his deep deep voice, “This is where wwe live. With the rats.”

Red girl with crop top smooched a tiny rat with much love. “Have you finally decided… to join us?” she asked with an all-knowingness.

Diiemf was shocked but also… intrigued. He gave it 0.002 seconds before responding, “Yes… I would like that very much.”

The four amigos nodded their heads in synch. Such was a allure of Rat.

He slippyed out of the hole and slapped limply likea the salami to the floor. But he shimmied right back up post-haste. No rats were harmed in the fall, no worries.

Dibithri followed the ahsen wolves as they gently hopped like rats. As rats do. You know the hop. And they hopped right down the dark corridors of Abyss to a most mystical place.

Big BOy turned to Dimithr. He said, with a twinkle in his eye, “In order for you to join use, you must… meet the king.”

Dimitn was surprised. Was there an Abyssian king? He knew nothing of such royalty, and he felt very upsetty spaghetti. He must make amends to this great majesty immediately. He nodded with great resolve and followed them into the king’s chambers.

Inside, there are 3 rats. One rat is, very Big. The other two, rather small.

The group of humans simultaneously bowed before the Very Big Rat with a Very tiny crown. And, wait, one of the small rats… it was his friend from earlier! Dimting smiled at his little friend as it vibrated with intense Rat Energy. He knew now not to fear it, but instead to embrace it.

Cisibtance noticed his friendliness with the highly esteemed rat. “I see you’ve met the doctor. Doctor Pickles, that is,” she spoke with great reverence. Dimitir acknowledged the rat with interest.

“I had no idea you were so learned, Doctor,” he said. It turned its ass towards him and started licking with great gusto. Dimtirne laughed at the whimsy of Rat.

The other small rat was currently climbing the walls of the room. Yuri watched with great fascination—the athleticism, the grace. Dimtbh could oly agree.

Finally, the largest rat that dimitiri had every seen started to boggle. The four ashen Worlds were surprised, but also impressed.

“It appears the king likes you, Dinbtiri,” perple man said.

Ditnhtje was floored. How incredible to be lauded by the King after only having just met. “I am honored, Your Highness.”

The rat king rolled onto its ass to sit like a people person. Very becoming. But this made its little crown fall right off!

The humans all gasped. And the rats cared not. I fact, while the humans were all distracted, they made their great escapes to greener pastures. Or dark holes so they can lick each other’s asses. The crown rolled and rolled until it reached Dimtbsri’s feet. The ashen wolve all watched with intense fascination as he picked it up. Does he… does he set it aside for the king or…

Yuri says, “You have… been chosen.”

They all gasp. Even Yuri. Especially Yuri.

Dinmtnri holds the crown close to his chest. His heart aches. He could barely help his kingdom of Fargas… how could he possibly help the Abyssian Rats?

Crop top gently touched his broad broad broad shoulder. “There is a reason for everything, Deedee,” she whispered with great conviction.

The other three ash woff all noodled.

Dimitirin stared at the crown. Then his new friends. Then the Ashen Wuffs. Then the crown again. Then his toes because he was not wearing any shoes and they were getting a little nipple.

He decided, then and there, it was his time to shine. The woes of yesteryear will not hold him back.

He slowly brought the crown, which was tiny on the rat but tinier on him,to his head. It smelled a little like Cheetos, but that was ok. His hair was made of cheese, afterall.

And with that, he became the next Rat King. The Abyss loved him. The rats licked him. The outside world would never understand. Where did he get his armor from if he was constantly on the run for 5 years? Mysteries abound with Rat King Dimint.

Long live the King.


End file.
